just_dance_fanon_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Sexy and I Know It
"Sexy And I Know It"' '''by ''LMFAO is featured on'' Just Dance 2014'' as a DLC, ''Just Dance Wii U'','' Just Dance Now, and [[Just Dance 2015|''Just Dance 2015]]'' as a DLC. Background The background looks like a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of an apartment (because of the Dad/Mom sign). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There's also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave" Dancer *The dancer is male. *His hair is orange and spiked upward. *He's wearing a green leotard which exposes part of his chest. *Blue leggings *Red sneakers * Pink sunglasses. *The outfit inverts colours at times, flashing. Gold Moves There are 2' Gold Moves''' for this song: Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: 'Point to the left. Appearances in Mashups ''Sexy And I Know It appears in the following mashups: * I Love It '''(Best Of JD2014) (JD2015) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) (JD2015) Trivia *This is the 2nd LMFAO song in the game series, the first being Party Rock Anthem from Just Dance 3. *"Da*n," "Pimp," and "Pants" (only the second and third time said) are censored. Strangely, "cheeks" isn't censored even though the singer referring to his rear. Also, some of "pants" can still be heard as if the singer bit his tongue saying it. **"Pants" is not censored in the store preview. ** None of these were censored in Just Dance Now during its early prime, but the lyrics still had "..." replacing the words. This was changed later on. ** "Pants" sounded like "fans". *The video camera sound effects are removed on Just Dance Now. **This was fixed with the censoring in mid- to late- October. *One of the posters on the wall is the 2nd dancer from The Final Countdown on Just Dance 4. ** Coincidentally, The Final Countdown and this song are both on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer looks like the one from Pump Up the Jam and The Power, and the 2nd dancer from No Limit and Tribal Dance. *This song is on Just Dance Wii U. *The dancer starts off by turning on a camera. He turns it off at the end, which makes the dance take the appearance of a home video. *This along with many other songs (Rich Girl, Nitro Bot) are the 2nd songs by the same artists. The 1st songs of the named artists are featured in Just Dance 3 and are Spectronizer, What You Waiting For, and Party Rock Anthem. *In random times in the background the T.V. would turn on showing previous dancers and the dancer with purple hair. ** In one single scene, the coach for this very song flashed for a second. *For the first gold move it actually is the move before the gold pictogram. *Just like We Can't Stop, many people joked that he was twerking. However, unlike We Can't Stop, Sexy And I Know It might have really intended to do it. *In the lyrics, when "Like Bruce Lee I got the glow" is said, the lyrics say it's "Bruce Leroy." * By the right side of the room is a huge box with a big 'action figure' of the coach. * The caption "Sexy Mill" was initially named "Sexy Shakes", as shown in an early Party Master Mode for Summer. * This is the first song outside of Just Dance 2015 to have a Community Remix. * A user that wears an outfit similar to She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) appears in the Community Remix. * The Community Remix for this song is currently the only one to have splitscreens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. * The dancer looks similar to the people in the music video. Gallery JD2014_SEXY_AND_I_KNOW_IT.jpg|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance 2014 sexy and i know it jdwu.png|Sexy And I Know It in Just Dance Wii U sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|JD Now iPad version (Look at the lyrics) Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Another lyrics Glitch Sexyandiknowitdlc coach 1 big.png Sexyandiknowit1.jpg|The Community Remix Sexyandiknowit2.jpg|More Screenshots Of The Community Remix shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady In The She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) Outfit sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|Sexy And I Know It Sexy And I Know It CRemix.jpg|Community Remix N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Cm mediaUrl 1417450234.jpg Sexy And I Know It.png Videos File:LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It File:Just Dance 2014 - Sexy And I Know It - 5* Stars (DLC) File:Just_dance_now_Sexy_and_i_know_it_5_stars File:Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with censored words Category:2010's Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with hidden dancers Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Medium songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs with glitches Category:Dances that take elements from the music video Category:Songs in Just Dance Now